JUST ANOTHER FEMALE FOOTBALL PLAYER?
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: Anzu es la hija de un jugador de football americano, Yami es un jugador de football americano, que pasara cuando el equipo se separe y Anzu tenga que jugar en el equipo rival de Yami. YY&AM,SK&OC, ligero MI&AM, YB&OC


_Subiré mi fic ya que __**Nadia Mutou **__me dio__ el coraje y la valentía necesaria para subirlo...la verdad es que ya lo tenía empezado pero lo abandone por unos momentos ya se me fue la imaginación y Nadia-san subió "Sk8ter L0ve" que también trata sobre deportes pero hoy empezare a subirlo...para los que han leído "YuGiOh en Facebook" les aviso que próximamente subiré otro capítulo…no tengo definido cuando por q me están entregando las ultimas calificacionesy van a empezar las vacaciones y…..es todo un problema U.U_

_Bueno ahora al fic.._

"+++"

Nos encontramos con una habitación algo oscura, solamente iluminada por los fuertes rayos de sol del caluroso verano. En la habitación había música, parecida a la música clásica, que hacia el ambiente más aburrido de lo que ya era para la chica de 17 años que había dentro, practicar ballet le parecía la cosa más molesta del mundo, no es que no le gustara, si no que su madre era una persona tan obsesionada con el que se pasaba casi todo el día practicando que no podía jugar futbol americano con su papá y su hermano, que en estos momentos estaba de vacaciones.

Aunque fuera verdad, era raro ver a una chica tan obsesionada con ese deporte tan violento…no era tan raro pensando que siempre había vestido con pantalones sueltos, camisetas grandes y tenis tipo vans o converse. Su afición a este deporte venia de familia, su padre había sido uno de los mejores jugadores de los últimos años además de haber sido un entrenador de uno de los equipos más fuertes, Los Vaqueros de Dallas, por otro lado su hermano Hikaru jugaba con los New York Jets como el mariscal de campo (N/A: yo prefiero decirle Coreback :3).

—Anzu querida levanta más la barbilla— decía su mamá sacando un gran suspiro de la chica, haciendo que su madre frunciera el ceño—Vamos, levanta la pierna también.

—Si madre— Contesto la chica algo fastidiada, su cabello era castaño y llegaba justo arriba de sus hombros, profundos ojos azules y piel clara como la nieve. Se encontraba en una pose difícil de mantener en alguien sin experiencia, se encontraba únicamente parada sobre la punta de su pie derecho con la otra pierna y los brazos arriba y su vista clavada en el techo.

—Perfecto, continuaremos mañana— dijo retirándose del salón de baile, un salón lleno de espejos en una de las paredes, con piso de madera y las demás paredes pintadas de color crema. Habia un carísimo equipo de sonido.

La chica se acerco a la ventana, y miro hacia afuera ahí estaba su padre jugando football con su hermano mayor, que se encontraba de vacaciones, las facciones de la chica se alegraron y salió corriendo a ponerse algo mas comodo. Salió de su habitación con unos jeans sueltos color azul claro, una camiseta negra y vans del mismo color. Bajo las escaleras mientras se hacia una coleta alta.

Jalo la puerta de cristal corrediza que daba al patio trasero, para encontrarse con su papá, un hombre de cabellos cortos color negro, ojos azules y piel blanca, era muy alto debía medir 1.88.

—Hola cariño, ve a jugar con tu hermano mientras yo descanso— dijo jadeante mientras la chica se asomaba por encima del hombro de su papa para ver a su hermano sonriente enseñándole el balón.

—Si papá—dijo mientras bajaba los 3 escalones que había para tocar el verde césped de un brinco, corrió hacia su hermano, era idéntico a su padre solo que no tenía la piel tan clara y media 1.84

—¿Qué quieres hacer?— Pregunto Hikaru

—Lo que sea para olvidarme de las clases de baile de mamá—

—¿Te enfadan mucho verdad?—

—Si me gusta, pero mamá nunca me deja descansar y me aburro—decía la chica triste, pero después frunció el ceño—además de que ensayo casi todos los días dice que no me sale bien.

—No te preocupes, luego se le bajara—decía el chico revolviéndole los cabellos cariñosamente. —Ahora a jugar. —concluyo mientras la chica asentía.

Entonces ambos empezaron a darse pases con el balón, en algunas ocasiones Hikaru lanzaba el balón y Anzu corría y cachaba el balón hasta que en una de esas se lanzo al suelo y rodo varias veces con el balón en sus manos cosa que hizo que su hermano se riera y ella terminara cubierta de tierra y pedazos de césped en el cabello, continuaron así toda la tarde hasta que su padre dijo que se metiera bañar para que bajara a cenar cosa que Anzu obedeció (N/a: Anzu es niña buena y obediente :) no como yo)

Cenaron en completo silencio, hasta que Hikaru soltó un eructo de alrededor de 8 segundos, haciendo que los otros tres miembros de la familia abrieran los ojos como platos, para después empezar a reír los cuatro. Después de cenar y de que Anzu y Hikaru lavaron los platos, ambos e iban subiendo las escaleras, pero antes de que su ella entrara a la habitación su hermano la detuvo y le dio un abrazo con mucho cariño.

—Buenas Noches—Dijo él en voz baja

—Buenas noches hermano—contesto ella para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Era domingo, tenía que dormirse temprano por que mañana tenía escuela, se recostó y en pocos minutos cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Se despertó debido al sonido de la alarma, se levanto perezosamente lanzando las cobijas al suelo y camino hacia el baño puesto que su cuerpo le pedía desechar lo que no ocupaba. Se despojo de la pijama y se empezó a poner el uniforme. Tenía ganas de ir a la preparatoria, porque había habido un partido de football el viernes en la tarde al cual no pudo asistir por que sufrió un resfriado severo durante viernes y sábado.

El uniforme consistía en una falda color azul, una camiseta de mangas cortas color blanca, puesto que hacía calor, chaleco color negro, corbata azul, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros pero ella los cambiaba por unos tenis converse negros , para darle "su toque personal".

Corrió a la cocina porque ya faltaban 20 minutos y la escuela estaba a 3 cuadras, era algo cerca, pero quería llegar antes de la hora para poder ver los resultados de juego.

Salió de su casa y empezó a caminar. Tenía que encontrar a Kellan, su mejor amiga, puesto que ella era hija del entrenador del equipo, antes de darse cuenta estaba en la entrada de la escuela.

Allá se encontró con un joven muy lindo de cabellos dorados y tiernos ojos color miel con la piel ligeramente bronceada.

—Hola Anzu—Decía el chico no muy alegre.

—Hola Jounoichi—Contesto la chica viendo la expresión de su amigo, parecía triste— ¿Sucede algo malo Jou?—Contesto haciendo que el chico la volteara a ver con la misma expresión.

—Es por lo del partido del viernes—esto hizo que la castaña alzara una ceja—ocurrió un problema y…si quieres saber bien pregúntale a Kell.

Esto preocupo a Anzu, para lo que decía Jounoichi no creía que fuera solo haber perdido un juego. Jalo del brazo a la chico con la intención de encontrar a Kellan, debía contarle todos los detalles.

Corrieron por toda la escuela tacleando chicos, hasta que llegaron al salón de clases, Anzu abrió la puerta bruscamente buscando con la mirada hasta que la encontró.

En la última fila del salón se encontraba una chica con el cabello largo y rubio atado en un cola de caballo mal hecha puesto que muchos cabellos caían sobre su rostro, sus ojos no eran visibles por que la chica tria puestos unos lentes muy gruesos pero al parecer miraban detenidamente cada una de las letras del libro que sostenía en sus manos, Por lo que Anzu alcanzo a ver era el libro de "Crepúsculo", la piel de la chica estaba tan blanca como la nieve, esta vestía el uniforme pero también cambiaba los zapatos por otro tipo de calzado, se ponía botas debajo de la rodilla color negras.

Anzu se acerco y le dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa de la chica

— ¿Que se te ofrece Anzu?—Pregunto con la voz algo rara la chica rubia.

— ¿Que sucedió el viernes Kellan?— pregunto sin rodeos la castaña, la otra cerro el libro de golpe y volteo a ver a Anzu— Además ¿Por qué hablas raro?

—Me pegaste la gripe—Decía la rubia con el ceño fruncido volteándola a ver, sus ojos no eran visibles por el aumento de los lentes. —Te podría explicar que paso en el partido pero….

— ¿Pero qué?—Decía la chica desesperada.

—Necesito que Kaiba me apoye en la historia—Decía tranquilamente la chica

— ¿Y dónde está Kaiba?—Decía aun más desesperada

—Me estas buscando—dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

—¡Kaiba!— Decía la castaña emocionada mientras miraba al chico castaño frente a ella, este parecía estarla matando con la fría mira color azul. —¿Qué sucedió el viernes?

Esperaba todas las respuestas del mundo, menos la que el chico estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—El equipo de futbol se separo—Dijo fríamente el ojiazul mientras caminaba a su asiento justo detrás de Kellan.

—¡QUEEEEEEEEE?—Dijo la chica con los ojos abiertos lo mas que podía—¿ Estas bromeando verdad?— el chico solo le mando una mirada como queriéndole decir "crees que yo bromearía con un tema como ese", esta tan solo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, tratando de contener su ira —¿Pero por qué?—pregunto con un tono triste.

—Yami armo un drama en medio del partido—Contesto la rubia parándose, haciendo que Anzu volteara hacia arriba puesto que la chica era muy alta para las chicas japonesas (N/a: Kellan no es de Japón es originaria de Suecia :3) debía de medir 1.76

—¿El coreback armo un drama?—Pregunto confundida.

—Mira te lo voy a contar bien—Dijo la chica de lentes mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su pupitre.

**Flashback…**

_El partido estaba a todo lo que daba, todos estaban completamente emocionados, a excepción de que los que estaban a punto de perder, el equipo de la Preparatoria Domino, había otro ligero problema también estaba empezando una fuerte lluvia._

—_¿Papá crees que logren ganar?—Pregunto la chica rubia completamente empapada por la lluvia ,haciendo un esfuerzo por no mojarse más cubriéndose con una camiseta de uno de los jugadores  
>,al hombre de cabellos castaños frente a ella<em>

—_No lo sé cariño—Contesto el hombre mientras la veía con unos ojos grises llenos de preocupación._

_El silbato final se escucho… el equipo local había perdido el partido, por otro lado en la banca un chico de cabellos tricolor y ojos violetas lanzaba el casco contra el suelo._

—_ENTRENADOR—dijo el chico completamente furioso—Le dije que me hubiera puesto a mí de Coreback no a Bakura._

—_Yami te acabas de recuperar de una lesión no puedes jugar solo porque tu quieres—Contesto el hombre—Lo más seguro es que si hubieras jugado te hubieran herido otra vez._

—_No me interesa—Mencionó el tricolor—el único que se podría decir que jugó bien fue Kaiba._

—_Yami no puedes enojarte—Hablo un peliblanco de cabellos rebeldes y ojos color café— El entrenador lo hizo por tu bien._

—_Sabe algo entrenador—dijo el ojivioleta ignorando al peliblanco—Le tengo una pequeña propuesta._

—_¿Qué es?—Pregunto el hombre castaño._

—_Separemos el equipo—dijo simplemente._

_Un silencio sepulcral fue lo único que se puedo escuchar, todos los demás jugadores del equipo que se encontraban alrededor abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron._

—_¿A qué te refieres?—Contesto confundido_

—_Yo me quedo con la mitad de los jugadores y usted con la otra—_

—_Necesitas un entrenador niño—_

—_Ya tengo uno no se preocupe—Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa—Los partidos que tenemos durante los próximos 5 meses los dividimos y cada quien se queda con una mitad_

_El hombre solamente miraba al chico con desconfianza_

—_y al final hacemos un partido entre los dos equipos para ver cuál va a ser el que represente a la escuela en el Campeonato de Preparatorias __—menciono el chico de los mas calmado_

_El hombre lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego abrió su boca para contestar._

—_Acepto—contesto con una mirada de determinación_

—_¿!QUEEEE!—Gritaron todos los jugadores al mismo tiempo._

—_¿Papá estas seguro de lo que haces?—Pregunto la rubia_

—_Si cariño—contesto el hombre—Solo una cosa más…_

_El tricolor lo miro seriamente esperando las palabras._

—_Yo me voy a quedar con Bakura y con Seto—_

—_Haga lo que quiera, mi equipo me puede tener a mi de coreback y a Marik de receptor—dijo el chico—Los dos somos muy bueno de todos modos._

_El entrenador Williams miro a el chico y después a todos los jugadores del equipo, todos empapados por la lluvia, a él no le interesaba competir con Yami en realidad esperaba que esto le sirviera como lección no solo a él sino al equipo completo._

—_Muy bien el lunes repartiremos a los demás jugadores—dijo el entrenador estirándole la mano a Yami._

—_Perfecto— Menciono aceptando el apretón de manos ofrecido por el mayor._

**Fin Flashback.**

—Y eso fue lo que paso—Concluyo la rubia.

—Entonces hoy reparten a los jugadores—dijo la chica con furia en su voz.

—Exacto—Contesto el castaño.

La puerta de abrió de golpe, lo único visible fue una bola de pelos blanca golpeando a algo con una forma parecida a la de una estrella. Tanto los castaños como los rubios(N/a: me refiero a Anzu, Seto, Kellan y Jounoichi) fueron a separar a los chicos.

—Maldito pelusa blanca—Decía el chico de ojos violetas encima del peliblanco, en ese momento el chico le dio dos puñetazos, uno arriba de la ceja y el otro en la boca causando que el chico de cabellos blancos empezara a sangrar.

—¡Yami calmate!—Grito Kaiba quitando tricolor, este empezó a dar patadas y puñetazos en todas direcciones logrando una pequeña herida en la mejilla del castaño, hasta que llego el rubio y lo detuvo para que ya no se moviera.

Por otro lado la castaña y la rubia habían ayudado a Bakura levantarse, Kellan se llevo al chico a un pupitre cercano mientras un compañero iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios puesto que no lo podían llevar a enfermería ya que la enfermera estaba de vacaciones y no vendría por 3 semanas.

—¿Te duele mucho, Bakura?—Pregunto la rubia limpiando la sangre que empezaba a caer en el ojo del chico por la herida de la ceja, la chica estaba causando un sonrojo muy grande en el peliblanco debido a la cercanía de los rostros.

—No te preocupes no me duele— en ese momento la chica toco la herida del labio del chico con la punta de los dedos causando una mueca de dolor en el chico de ojos cafes.

—Kellan aquí tienes el botiquín—dijo de pronto un chico de cabellos negros asustando a la rubia que se separo de inmediato del otro.

—Gracias Otogi—contesto la chica sonriéndole al otro mientras tomaba el botiquin—¿Me podrías ayudar a detener a Bakura?

—Claro—

La chica puso agua oxigenada en una gasa y la pasó por las heridas del chico sin que estese diera cuenta, ya que estaba más atento en ver que había afuera, esto causo un brinco por parte del otro pero antes de que se pudiera papar para irse Otogi lo detuvo por los hombros.

Afuera del aula, Kaiba se había puesto a regañar a Yami, hasta que el profesor de algebra llego y los metió al aula, miro el desastre hechos por los dos chicos, les dio el sermón mas largo de la historia y empezó a dar la clase.

Por otro lado la castaña, empezó a pensar lentamente todo lo que había pasado y a procesar la información.

No podía creer que Yami estuviera actuando así, siempre se miraba amable, amigable y simpático…el único defecto que se le podía encontrar era que el chico tenia novias en todas partes.

El chico parecía ahora comportarse de manera narcisista, puesto que parecía amarse a si mismo mas que todas las demás cosas.

Miro al chico que se encontraba a unos asientos del de ella y lo miro fijamente para fruncir el ceño y en su mente decir…

"_de ahora en adelante… Yami Mutou es mi enemigo"_

"+++"

_Lo se estuvo pesimo mi primer capitulo… Los siento mucho Nadia-San pero al parecer me dio un bloque mental enorme, además se me cruzaron muchísimos trabajos y todavía tengo muchos pendientes, por ejemplo tengo que hacer mi mural en artes y además tengo que terminar otro para cívica por qué me quieren hacer la competencia haciendo un mural de anime (pero según mis compañeros no me llega ni a los talones el otro mural que están haciendo) _

_Espero que les guste mucho el capitulo, dejen reviews por favor son mi oxigeno además de Kaiba claro :3_

_Los quiero mucho, que los espitirus(ya sé que es espíritus pero a mí me gusta decir asi) del anime los protejan. _

_¡!SAYONARAAA!_


End file.
